The overall goal of this study is to evaluate the relationship between plasma concentration of dofetilide and QT interval prolongation produced by the drug in patients scheduled for elective cardioversion of atrial fibrillation. The secondary goal is to compare indices of neurohumoral activation in patients in whom intravenous dofetilide restores sinus rhythm to those of whom it does not.